


Nameless Emotions

by kangaroar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stupid as it sounded, the first time Kageyama fell in love, he didn't even realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night drabble, and as unprofessional as it is, I apologize for any juvenile errors I may have made. This fic is also slightly timeline-esque, so it might be a bit confusing. Let me know if I need to add more transitions or line breaks. Fair warning: This fic is extremely and ridiculously cheesy as it was written in the pits of shipping hell.

As stupid as it sounded, the first time Kageyama fell in love, he didn't even realize it.

The only thing that Kageyama knew was that Hinata gave him what no one else could: a partner. Synchronized, in harmony. Two edges of the same blade.

Then, they were more than partners. They became friends. They shared interests and goals and it all felt like it was meant to be. No one made Kageyama happier than Hinata could, no one made Kageyama smile the way that Hinata did. They were content with their laidback and friendly bickering, often walking down the halls together arguing about this and that and spending the lunch break trying to fit mouthfuls of food in between practice sets and tosses.

And then came the first speedbump, when they lost against Seijou. With the threat of the third years' graduation looming over their heads, Kageyama once stumbled upon Hinata sitting down on the sidewalk behind the school trying to hide his bitter tears, his bike tipped over, looking as if it had been thrown to the ground in frustration.

"Don't say it," Hinata had growled, his voice choked, as if Kageyama would ever make fun of him while he was crying. "Don't you dare say anything."

And so Kageyama wordlessly sat down next to him, pained more so for Hinata's grievances than his own, and did not move away when Hinata leaned against his shoulder as his sobs grew louder and the heaving of his breath harsher.

That was the day when Kageyama realized that Hinata wasn't just another one of his friends, but the one he treasured the most. His best friend. And a few days later, when Hinata admitted that he felt the same, he was overcome with an indescribable amount of happiness.

Once, when Hinata was too sick to go to practice, Kageyama warmed up with Sugawara instead of Hinata. It was refreshing to practice with someone calm and mature, the exact opposite of Hinata, but as much as Kageyama liked Sugawara and the rest of his team, it didn't feel the same without that familiar voice calling for tosses.

"You know, Kageyama," Sugawara remarked thoughtfully as Kageyama took a quick break and a long drink from his water bottle.

"Yes?" Kageyama replied, sitting down and stretching his legs a bit more.

"You really do look at Hinata differently than you look at any of us."

"Huh?"

"Daichi and Tanaka pointed it out to me."

"You mean how I always look angry when I look at Hinata?"

Sugawara laughed. "Not at all. You rarely ever look angry when you look at him, actually."

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. "Then how is it different?"

Sugawara sighed fondly and threw a towel at him to dry off his sweat-soaked hair. "There's no one else in the world that you look at like you look at Hinata."

From that day on, that sentence stuck with Kageyama, always in the back of his mind.

* * *

 When they had their second match with Nekoma at the training camp, Kageyama was suddenly struck by a feeling of what he could only describe as jealousy. Jealousy from the fact that Hinata didn't mind at all when Inuoka or Kenma or Nishinoya or even Oikawa called him by his first name. It shouldn't have mattered to Kageyama, as trivial as the issue of names was, but shouldn't he also have the privilege of calling Hinata by his first name as his best friend?

"Shouyou."  The name rolled off his tongue like butter. He couldn't quite decide whether he liked that or not.

"Tobio."

Kageyama froze. Had he said that out loud?

Hinata looked at him oddly. "What was that all about?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to call you by your first name."

Hinata cocked his head. "Why?"

Kageyama gritted his teeth, his jaw working almost imperceptibly. "All your other friends call you by your first name."

Hinata gave him the same weird look and shrugged. "Well, it's not like I particularly care or anything. You can call me Shouyou, if you'd like." He stretched and picked up his water bottle, beginning to walk away. He paused before he was completely out of earshot. "But, now that I think about it... I like the way you say my last name."

After a bit of thought, Kageyama decided to stick with just, "Hinata." After hearing those words from Hinata's mouth, he couldn't help but feel a bit special that Hinata liked the way Kageyama said his name.

Other times, Hinata would always steal parts of Kageyama's lunch. He noticed that the redhead took a particular liking to his favorite candy that he always packed for dessert, and so, after Hinata had stolen them for days on end, Kageyama started bringing extras. Not so that there would be enough for both Hinata and himself, but so that Hinata could have more whenever he stole Kageyama's dessert.

As the end of the year drew closer, Kageyama's emotions toward Hinata grew fuzzy and unsure. It wasn't that he didn't like Hinata as much. In fact, it was far from it. Kageyama had never appreciated anyone else as he did Hinata. The problem was that he didn't know how to voice his feelings toward Hinata. While Hinata could freely toss about things like, "Kageyama, you really are awesome!" and "Kageyama, you're my best friend!", Kageyama didn't know how to respond. He felt all of the things that Hinata felt towards him and more. When they walked down the halls together, close enough that their shoulders and the backs of their hands brushed together with each step, Kageyama felt like the bond he had with Hinata was so much more than just friends. When they sat down together, knees touching, elbows brushing, Kageyama felt so much more than just affection. It frustrated him to no end, not being able to call a name to the feelings.

At least, until one day, when Hinata pulled him into a secluded part of the park on their way home with a furious, brilliant blush on his cheeks.

"I like you," he had said, his eyes fixed on the ground. "No, I-I love you. There's no other way to put it. I love you. You're way more than just a friend to me. And I just wanted you to know that. It's okay if you don't feel the same. It's been like this for a while and I'm tired of holding it in."

Kageyama went numb with shock. Almost as if it were a defense mechanism, he smirked teasingly. "What, so you want to hold hands and kiss and do all that cuddly stuff?" Holy shit. What was he doing. It felt like he was watching the scene unfold from a third-person perspective.

Hinata looked up, his face cherry red, made even more so by the orange light of the sunset behind him. "A-and what if I do? Got a problem with that? Huh?"

He was cut off by a shoulder pressing into his nose and arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"No," Kageyama breathed, taking in the scent of Hinata as he pressed the boy as close to him as he possibly could. "Oh, _God,_ no."

He could feel Hinata timidly hug him back. "Kageyama? Are you okay?"

Kageyama nuzzled his cheek into Hinata's hair, a lump in his throat. "So you love me?"

"Yeah." Hinata was quiet, quieter than Kageyama had ever heard him. "How about you? Do you feel the same?"

" _Yes."_ Oddly enough, Kageyama's eyes were beginning to brim with tears at the euphoria of finally being able to identify his nameless emotions. "I've loved you for so long."

"And so have I, stupid Kageyama."


End file.
